Story Of A Splitters Monkey
by Langwurst
Summary: Who are the mysterious strangers stalking Monkey? Will he survive the night? Do you Care? Read on.


Story of A Splitters Monkey

Monkey rolled behind cover, reloading he risked a glance from behind his hiding place "Tchka Tchka" Hot lead bulleted into his boulder. There were too many he'd already seen Duckman get head-shot and Handy man had fallen prey to a well placed flare.

Ducking out from his place of safety he fired blindly at the enemy before running into a crude building. Inside a huge gruesome head leered out of the darkness.

"Fuck it Deerhaunter I nearly blew your brains out.'

'You'd be so lucky.' The two regarded each other, they had met as adversaries over many battles but fate and a custom bot system had thrown them together. Finally regarding his shorter comrade Dearhaunter grunted and conceded

'They got Brains we managed to corner one of them up at the top base but a bunch of them turned up I barely escaped with my life the little guy didn't.'

'Duckman and Handy are down.' In the middle of the battle amidst the zip and ping of futilely projected fatal projectiles the two felt as if they had come to a truce.

'Right then.' Bellowed the bipedal moose. 'Lets show them how its done.'

With one move he swung himself to look out the window sighted and collapsed to the ground as his life's blood spilled from the back of his head. Monkey watched in horrified fascination as the cloud of blood splattered against the back wall. Two seconds later a host of heavily armed and armoured players burst through the door and tried to run over each other as they sighted the small mine blinking its life away on the floor. They nearly all made it.

Monkey jumped off the top of the roof with no time to stop and admire the blast light up the building he ran for the small canyon again shots ricocheted all around him but he was faster. Seeing the pool he threw himself down behind the waterfall and stopped breathing. He saw two sets of footsteps thunder on up the hill but a third stopped at the lip of the pool slowly cautiously they advanced he pulled out the shotgun as quietly as he could screaming at himself for being too slow and too loud he slotted his last cartridge into the barrel, again cursing at the volume he clicked the compartments together cocked and aimed it as the masked face split the wall of water, it almost looked surprised.

'KABOOM'

As Monkey walked over the corpse looking for a new route of escape. Instead he spotted a Rocket Launcher. As he picked it up he appeared to become taller knowing his purpose he sneered as he started aiming up the hill.

The two remaining players returned down the hill having searched the top they were determined to end the small nuisance and so it was with this frame of mind they had not been expecting what came next.

'VVRRRBOOOM' The rocket thundered into where they had been standing. Arrogant though they were they had survived many a skirmish, they turned and ran. When they reached the flat they split up. Monkey calmly followed loading rocket after rocket into the tube following the running figure that went right each time a rocket thudded home it got closer. In his mad dash the player had ran into a dead end he turned like a cornered cat determined to stand and fight full of vengeance he .. Light filled his visor and the there was not enough pieces left to identify the corpse.

No time for victory dances he turned and spotted movement in the shelled out building off to his left. He fired but to no avail as the rocket exploded ineffectively against the outside of the building. So he was smart thought Monkey he can just sit in there where there's no room for a rocket launcher and aim at monkey head height till I waltz in.

'Can't be having with that.' He muttered to himself. He threw his last grenade in through the window, flushed out, the player ran into the open. Not hesitating Monkey pulled the trigger, 'click' nothing. The rocket launcher had run out of rockets desperate he reached for his last weapon.

The last player spotted his adversary, he took aim and then started laughing.

'Is that the best you got? Go on take a shot little simian.'

Monkey pulled back his arm ad released the brick as if guided by a higher power perhaps some kind of monkey god the brick sailed straight and true and hit the forgotten mine that lay at the players feet.

'Wh?.' And with that the mine exploded sending the corpse flailing into the dirt

Not believing it the Monkey danced his little jig as the words 'Game Over' slid on to the screen. Finally he had done it beaten everything they could throw at him survived the worse weathered the storm and still come back for more.

'Game Over' was replaced by the words 'New Game or Quit' as New Game was selected Monkey sighed picked himself up and wished that he had taken that cushy giant hamster ball job with his cousin. Sighing again he turned to face the future.


End file.
